Petite histoire d'un soir
by Loaw
Summary: Des petits textes sur l'univers d'aventure qui dise beaucoup de chose sur ce que me fait vivre cette série.
1. La suite de l'aventure

Désoler ma connexion a été dissidente et sa a beaucoup retardé mon écriture mais j'ai plein de texte qui ne demande plus qu'a être posté donc maintenant ça va s'enchainer (sauf si sa replante xD). C'est ici que je mettrai toute les petites histoires que j'écris sur un coup de tète! Bonne lecture.

(Je m'excuse une énième fois pour mes fautes d'orthographe en plus ma copine qui les corrige habituellement et en voyage donc bon je suis bloque! ^-^)

Diclaimer: Les personnage d'aventure et le monde d'aventure appartienne a Mayar, Fred, Seb, Krayn et Bob Lennon et je ne touche rien pour mes textes. Vous n'avez pas le droit de copier mes textes.

* * *

C'est partit pour la suite de l'Aventure:

Dans une petite maison de campagne, une jeune fille s'assoie devant son bureau, il est déjà vingt heure. Une petite lumière orange passe au vert, l'écran s'allume, un fenêtre s'ouvre, des mots se tapent, une vidéo se lance, une voix grave s'élève, elle sourit et ferme les yeux.

-J'ai presque raté note rendez-vous très cher Mayar, voyons voir se que nous réserve la saison trois de cette incroyable aventure.

Loaw

* * *

Voila a bientôt! ^-^

Merci de me laisser un message sa me ferai trop plaisir!


	2. Petit live du soir

Voila la seconde histoire que j'aie écrie.  
N'hésiter pas a me donner votre avis, et je m'excuse encore et encore pour les fautes.

Diclaimer: Les personnage d'aventure et le monde d'aventure appartienne a Mayar, Fred, Seb, Krayn et Bob Lennon et je ne touche rien pour mes textes.

* * *

Dans une petite maison de campagne, il est deux heure du matin un jeune fille ferme sa fenêtre et écarte légèrement son grand siège en cuir et regarde l'heure. Trois heure, demain elle a école mais elle s'en fiche, elle n'aurait manqué pour rien au monde se live et puis quel plaisir de voir ses aventurier préférer jouer de l'imagination de ses fan. Une idée germe dans la tête de la jeune fille elle ouvre une fenêtre World et commence a taper sur les touches de son clavier a toute vitesse.

* * *

Voila a très bientôt pour la suite! ^-^  
N'hésitez pas a ma donner voter avis.


	3. Mon ange gardien

Un texte qui me venu a l'idée pendant un cour d'anglais et que j'ai écrie sur mon agenda en douce pour vous. Même si se n'est pas un chef d'œuvre je me suis dit que c'était bien de mettre a l'écris mes textes que avant je gardais dans ma tète et que je finassai par oublier donc voilà bonne lecture. Ma correctrice n'est toujours pas revenu donc j'ai fait du mieux que je pouvais pour les fautes d'orthographes...

Diclaimer: Les personnage d'aventure et le monde d'aventure appartienne a Mayar, Fred, Seb, Krayn et Bob Lennon et je ne touche rien pour mes textes.

* * *

Mon ange gardien :

Dans une petite maison de campagne, il est 3 heure. Devant son ordinateur, un jeune fille* pianote sur son clavier. Un bruit se fait entendre du coté de la chambre de sa mère, elle commence a paniquer, cela doit bien faire cinq heures que sa mère lui avait dit d'aller se coucher, que faire ? Alors que sa mère entre dans la pièce pour voir d'où venait se bruit frénétique, une poigne forte la tire sous le bureau avant quel n'eut le temps de crier elle la plaqua contre un torse en armure de plaque, sa mère quitta la pièce après avoir coupé l'ordinateur en pensant que le son devait provenir de là. Elle se mit a se débattre puis a trembler en sentant la garde d'une épée a sa taille. Une voix s'éleva :

-Ne t'inquiète pas Loaw je ne te vais aucun mal. Je serai là pour te protéger dans les moment difficile, pour rire ou pleurer avec toi. Je suis Théo ton ange gardien et confiance je serai toujours la.

Il se mit a disparaître doucement dans un lumière blanche. Lui fit un signe de la main puis disparu complètement dans un flash.

Le lendemain matin Loaw se fait réveiller par sa mère dans son lit, dans sa chambre il ne lui reste aucun souvenir d'être aller se couché mais se souviens parfaitement de ce rêve trop réel. Et murmura devant son miroir comme pour elle même :

-A bientôt, Théo.

Il lui sembla alors apercevoir un reflet autre que le sien derrière elle. Plus tard, elle découvrira la magnifique série d'aventure.**

* * *

* euh non pas vraiment fille disons une sorte de mutante... oui je ne ressemble plus en rien a une fille a partir d'un certaine heure entre le surplus de sucre et la fatigue ! XD

**Moi personnellement je les suis depuis le premier épisode mais je n'ai put avoir un compte pour poster mes fan fiction que beaucoup plus tard, mais c'est pas grave mieux vaut tard que jamais.

Voila, j'espère que sa vous aura plus, c'est vraiment arrivé devant un live d'aventure, enfin non moi je n'ai pas été sauvé par mon ange gardien, juste par mes réflexes. N'hésiter pas a me laisser un commentaire je serai trop contente. ^-^

Plain de câlin mais surtout de COOKIES !

Car les cookies c'est la vie.


End file.
